<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eyes blue like the atlantic by insanepilots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132800">eyes blue like the atlantic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanepilots/pseuds/insanepilots'>insanepilots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Oneshot, bestfriends!!, fluff that it hurts my teeth, i shuffled my playlist, might do more of this later, tubbo looks up to tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanepilots/pseuds/insanepilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ eyes blue like the atlantic and i’m going down , like the titanic . “</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eyes blue like the atlantic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i put my “summer depression” playlist on shuffle and got this song.</p><p> it instantly reminded me of tommy’s blue eyes and how much tubbo probably admires them. </p><p>this is just a simple one shot scrap for distress of school, i hope you enjoy</p><p>FYI THIS IS STRICTLY PLATONIC IRL SHIPPERS FUCK OFF PLEASE</p><p>song ;; eyes blue like the atlantic [sista prod , subvrbs]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the arrow was pulled back against the bow, tight on the blonde’s grip. his hands were starting to burn from the strain.</p><p>arch back, breathe, let go.</p><p>he let go of the arrow and it went past tubbo’s head with a woosh. right on the target.</p><p>the shorter one had been watching tommy practice his aim for a while near the forest and away from the village, admiring his diligence. tommy never got tired it seemed, even though tubbo always complained that he worked too hard.</p><p>”you’re going to just sit around tubbo? come on! you haven’t even stood up to practice” tommy barked, rolling his eyes.</p><p>tubbo shot up from the rock he was perched on at tommy’s command, murmuring a soft apology.</p><p>he shakily took the bow from tommy’s worn down hands and arched the arrow back, trying to find a good placement.</p><p>”tubbo, you’re too tense. the reason you keep missing is because you don’t loosen up your stiff shoulders.”</p><p>at the comment, tubbo subconsciously stiffened up even more. tommy sighed and placed his hands on the brunette’s shoulders, pressing down lightly.</p><p>how am i supposed to aim properly when you keep looking at me like that.</p><p>icy blue eyes peered into his soul, waiting for him to finally let go of the goddamn arrow. it wasn’t a big deal. he didn’t have to hit the bullseye, they weren’t fighting anyone, but he wanted to prove to tommy that he was learning. improving.</p><p>he would never be where he is right now without his bestfriend to help him and to guide him.</p><p>tommy had always been the leader between the two of them since childhood, constantly thinking on his feet and never failing to aim towards the top. he fought tooth and nail to be recognized as a hero in the village.</p><p>tubbo felt like a side piece. he wanted to be more than just tubbo.</p><p>the blonde was someone he could look up to so much; his stepping stone. he secretly wanted to be admired by tommy too.</p><p>but saying those words out loud would probably make the taller one just laugh.</p><p>he let go of the breath he had been holding in for far too long and let go of the arrow. it landed right next to tommy’s.</p><p>”tubbo! that was amazing! i know why, don’t worry, i’m a great teacher. no need to thank me. but thank me.”</p><p>tommy smiled proudly as if it was him who had accomplished it. tubbo smiled back widely, feeling elated.</p><p>”give me another arrow!”</p><p>———————————————</p><p>tommy tossed an apple in tubbo’s direction as they walked through the forest. the sun was starting to set and they wanted to make it back to the village before any monsters came out of the dark.</p><p>”good work today tubbo, lots of improvement. i think you’ll be excellent with the bow.”</p><p>tommy complimented, which was a very rare thing to happen. tubbo felt a warmth in his chest, not feeling that too often, but it felt nice to know he was doing better.</p><p>”you think so? what if i just had luck today?” tubbo asked, unsure of how well he did today.</p><p>”i don’t think you had any lucky charms this morning, tubbo.” the blonde said, moving past a branch that tubbo failed to see and got thwacked with in the face. tommy snorted at that.</p><p>they made their way to a nearby lake to cool off before continuing towards the village. they could see villagers starting to light up the camp in the distance, so they weren’t too far.</p><p>tommy knelt down by the stream that connected to it, running his hand through the water. it was frigid cold to the touch which sent his pale arm shooting back out.</p><p>the shorter one was already sitting down next to him, peering down at it.</p><p>”look at the fishes, tommy! they have a little baby!!” tubbo abruptly gushed as he pointed in the water.</p><p>tommy raised a brow, “what’s so special about children? they’re demons who cry all day.”</p><p>tubbo shot him a look of disapproval and tommy cackled before tilting his head over to where tubbo pointed.</p><p>the brunette pulled out his pocket knife, cutting the fresh apple in half. he gave one piece to tommy and they shared in comfortable silence.</p><p>it was almost serene, as if they weren’t exhausted from training for hours. they felt peaceful as if the world wasn’t against them. even if it was just for a second.</p><p>tubbo leaned his head on tommy’s shoulder, the smell of vanilla instantly hitting him. tommy didn’t seem to mind the boy that leaned on him, already used to the affection.</p><p>atlantic blue eyes looked over at tubbo and he basked in the warmth.</p><p>yeah, they’d be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>